Giant Problems
by AberrantScript
Summary: When Darkness is turned into a giantess, she accidentally causes destruction and mayhem in Axel. She flees from the town with Kazuma firmly in her clutches. But, with Aqua scheming for money, Megumin's rather small size, and Kazuma's penchant for trouble, will the three be able to save their hopeless crusader?


**Author's Notes:**

So I ended up finishing this first! I'm pretty proud of this one, and I hope you guys enjoy it! Expect more stories of this anime from me in the future! It's perhaps my favorite one. :D

Next thing on my list will be Lynncoln or Fate. Stay tuned!

I've gotten a few comments asking if you can PM me. Well, I turned it off on this site because of spam. If you want to message me, you can do so on my tumblr abbyscript. Sorry if that is inconvenient, but it's annoying waking up to five spam PMs every single day. Heh.

Also! I opened a ko-fi account aberrantscript so now you can support me if you'd like! :D

Disclaimer: _Konosuba_ Copyright Studio Deen (2017)

* * *

GIANT PROBLEMS

"K-Kazuma! What's happening!?" Darkness shrieked.

The young man was staring at his crusading comrade with intense interest.

Aqua ran up to him, grabbing his collar and shaking him around.

"Kazuma! Kazuma! Fix this! Quickly! Hurry!"

Megumin was staring at Darkness, her eyes going up, up, up, into the sky.

"W-wow. Kazuma, can I be next?" she asked him, looking at him with twinkling eyes.

The young man, however, ignored them both in favor of staring at Darkness, whom now stood taller than any building around them, and simply couldn't stop growing.

His eyes trailed around every inch of her growing body.

Her armor couldn't support her anymore.

The plates sprung off like popped buttons.

The golden fabric was ripped and barely hanging on.

Just enough was left to cover her chest and groin, but who knew how long even those areas would remain protected? And that's why Kazuma couldn't look away. He simply had to get to the bottom of that question. Fortunately, he had his answer very soon.

Darkness shrieked, "K-Kazuma! He's looking at my naked body!"

Aqua watched the last strips of cloth flutter down to Darkness' toes. She blushed and looked away, instinctually covering her own breasts.

"H-how could you be so perverted, Kazuma?"

Oh, right. This was all technically Kazuma's fault, wasn't it?

Even Megumin was holding her dress down further, moving from foot to foot, anxiously worrying for her friend's dignity.

Kazuma couldn't stop to let his conscience guilt trip him until he was absolutely sure Darkness' condition couldn't get any worse.

Finally, she stopped growing at fifty feet. She stood higher than any building in the town. Every single citizen, adventurer, and soldier for miles around could see the beautiful, naked blonde woman. Blushing, trying desperately to cover herself but lacking enough hands to do so.

"KAZUMA! Do something! E-everybody's staring at me! S-so many p-perverted gazes are taking advantage of me! I-I-I feel so... s-so defiled!"

She moaned and squeezed her thighs together, and that finally snapped Kazuma back to reality.

"You're turned on right now, aren't you?" he asked, a tone of exasperated worry in his voice.

"N-n-no!" she whimpered, holding her legs tighter together, "Why would I be? I-I'm not a pervert like you are..."

She moaned again, and Kazuma was absolutely sure that he could see the sun glistening on her legs. That glistening was slowly dripping down her thighs.

"Damn it!"

Leave it to Darkness to even wreck this chance at enjoying himself! How could he innocently gaze at this rare opportunity just like everyone else when she goes and gets aroused from it? The embarrassment of it all! What if she accidentally left a wet puddle and a lord slipped on it and broke his leg?

There wouldn't even be a trial this time. They'd just execute him on the spot!

"Damn it!" he yelled, shocking all three of his party members.

"K-Kazuma?" all three asked together.

"Please, help me," Darkness was begging by this point.

"It's your fault, virgin NEET! If you weren't so dirty, and wanting to see your party members in such a gross display of your dark, twisted fetishes, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Aqua accused.

Megumin blushed the hardest of all.

"I-I didn't even know this side of you existed..."

She turned away, holding her dress further down; afraid that at any moment, Kazuma might cast magic on her, turning her into a fifty foot naked explosion mage.

Darkness was so overwhelmed, tears were forming in her eyes. Her sense of humiliation was so strong that she was so thoroughly aroused, but her need to run away was nearly just as strong.

Finally, her mind found a compromise that was pleasing to both sides.

She reached her hand down. Kazuma yelled, and tried to jump away, but she was too quick. She grabbed him and held him between her breasts, and took off running.

"Darkness, slow down!" he screeched, struggling for air as he was crushed on all sides by his crusader's bosom.

She shook her head, squeaking in so much embarrassment; her body growing increasingly warm from her humiliation, and her enjoyment of the situation.

She accidentally stepped on a small home, crushing the thing in one blow!

"Eeep!" yelled the people that lived there; fortunately standing safely outside.

They looked up at the monster that had destroyed their home, and to their shock they got an eyeful of the famous hopeless crusader in all of her natural beauty.

"K-Kazuma! The people... they're lusting after my naked body! W-what should I do!? Tell me! Tell me, Kazuma! How do I react to this situation!? Every man, woman, even the children! All of them staring at my nakedness! All of them hopelessly giving into their base desires; to defile my pure body, to make me into nothing more than a-a-a slut for them to gaze at till their hearts are content!"

She kept bumping into things, knocking homes over, smashing carriages! When she made it to the outer wall, her eyes were so busy staring at all the little people that she accidentally smashed a hole in the structure, crushing the solid stone with her breasts.

The impact shook Kazuma violently.

"Hey, Darkness! Watch where you're going! I'm down here you know!"

The poor woman shrieked and apologized, over and over again, but she was finally so embarrassed that she had to flee.

She leapt over the wall like it was a small fence, and her feet bounded across the fields, shaking the earth like a mighty goddess had come down to walk among men.

The townsfolk stared at the running giantess as she fled from their town. Their eyes locked onto her magnificent rear, and how it jiggled freely with each rapid step. They gazed at her long legs, just as tall as many trees. They could see her side boobs, swinging into view every second; and they were sure each breast would be like a small hill to climb on at her current size.

Kazuma's brain couldn't even focus on these things for he had passed out. Sometime between being suffocated between her massive chest, and being crushed underneath the ginormous debt he'd owe to repair the town now, he fell unconscious. Though he was held safely between her breasts, which were so large and squeezed him so tightly, he couldn't possibly fall from their gentle hug.

Darkness took them both to the only place she knew to go.

Their mansion.

But that soon became a problem because she was now much larger than their home.

"Kazuma," she whimpered, "What do we do!? I can't hide inside the mansion!"

She crouched down, holding her knees to her chest. Her rather large rear was suspended above the ground by several feet in this pose.

Darkness looked behind her, and her mounting terror fostered more arousal.

"K-Kazuma! M-my feet- they left prints everywhere! They'll find me! Kazuma! They'll tie me to the ground and poke me and do all sorts of dirty things to me! They'll surely get revenge against me, for destroying their homes! Kazuma!"

She was gasping for breath, which had nothing to do with her energetic jog through the landscape.

"Kazuma!" she could barely breathe, but somewhere in her brain enough oxygen remained to spark a train of thought...

"Kazuma? Where are you?"

Wasn't she just holding him?

She opened her hands.

"Kazuma?"

She looked at the ground.

He wasn't there!

She looked behind herself, at the endless fields and hills she'd just traversed in a matter of minutes.

Her heart skipped.

Had she dropped him somewhere between the town and their home?

She stood up, turning to leave, when she felt something moving between her breasts.

Darkness gasped and blushed fiercely.

She looked down at her chest, but saw nothing!

She was absolutely sure there was something moving though...

Fighting her embarrassment, blushing so hotly, she reached down and spread her massive breasts with her fingers.

And Kazuma's face popped out, gasping for air.

"F-finally," he husked, "I thought I was a goner for sure..."

Her face burnt like the sun.

"Kazuma! Y-y-you-! Th-this is p-perverted even for you! Y-you... It wasn't enough to humiliate me in such a complete way! You also used your small body to hide in my b-bosom! You... you nasty, repulsive... nngh~!"

She moaned and fell to the ground, the resounding quake shaking the mansion's very foundations. Her arousal had spiked so greatly that she couldn't even stand anymore.

"Darkness!" the young man yelled as he fell from her cleavage.

He threw his arms out, trying to catch on to anything. But alas her skin was so soft and smooth, and nowhere near as hard as her armor. He'd surely be blushing at his actions; grabbing at her naked breasts, making ripples in her sensitive skin as he clawed away at her body...

But he could afford no such luxury. He was more than twenty feet in the air, and falling fast.

His fingers brushed her boob one last time before he resigned himself to his fate. His eyes staring straight ahead, and making sure he was taking in the most worthy treasure he'd ever laid his eyes on, Kazuma fell to his death.

"Kazuma!" Darkness shrieked, cupping her hands beneath him and catching his falling body.

The man fell into her palms, bouncing twice. Still, his eyes never looked away from her massive breasts. Right now, as time seemed to stand still, it was finally beginning to click inside his brain.

Darkness, his clumsy crusader, was a giantess. Her chest was so large he could sit between her breasts and ride her around like he was a little toy.

It made him wonder... And his eyes took their time trailing down her torso, over her toned stomach, and much lower.

Darkness was breathing easier now that her party leader and friend was saved. But as she looked down at him, she noticed his eyes weren't staring up at hers. She'd been prepared to hear his thanks and his reassurance that she was in fact useful.

Instead, she realized his eyes were staring right between her-

"KAZUMA!"

She yanked her hands up into the air with such speed the wind whistled.

"Kazuma! I-I-I... Kazuma! How could you!? Why... do you always surpass my expectations?"

Her voice grew so husky and raw. She stared down into her hands, unable to hide her adoring lust for this wicked, wicked man.

And her heart skipped.

"KAZUMA!"

Oh no...

She stood up and searched around.

In her shock, she'd moved her hands too fast, and he was flung into the distance.

"Kazuma! Don't worry! I'll find you! I'll-"

She saw a green cape billowing in the wind, caused by her sudden, flighty movements.

The young man fell into a tall tree that was roughly half her own height now.

She came over and knelt down on the fields, her knees making indentions in the ground.

She was now eye level with her friend.

"Oh, Kazuma, I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy! Oh, p-please... I-I know you'll never be able to forgive me, j-just promise me..."

She grabbed him and yanked him to her chest.

"Promise me you'll punish me severely for my negligent behavior! I don't care how you do it! Just punish me! Abuse me! Break me until my mind shatters! Pound me into submission! I-I know you're just a tiny man now, but if anyone was cruel enough to corrupt this pure and faithful knight of Eris, then surely it must be you~!" she finished off with a moan of blissful delight.

Many things ran through Kazuma's head in that moment.

Indignation, being called such humiliating and untrue things. Awestruck wonder, being cradled in the softest and largest pair of breasts he'd ever felt in his young life. Comfort, being stroked by her fingers; each nearly as long as he was tall. And, finally, satisfaction: because he finally knew that Lalatina was, in fact, a true blonde~

Darkness lifted him up to her face.

"Kazuma, I- Um, Kazuma?"

The young man was laying in her fingers, nearly passed out, suffering some blood loss via his nose.

"What happened, Kazuma? Why do you look like you've seen a sight truly perverted and-"

She gasped and pulled him so close her nose could almost touch him.

"Kazuma! Are you thinking about m-m-my body!? S-stop it! P-please! O-oh, please..."

She clenched her eyes shut and threw her head back, her long, golden hair casting an enormous, wavy shadow across the land.

"I-if you think of my body in such an impure way; d-defiling me in countless, unknown, lustful ways inside your mind... K-Kazuma! T-tell me! Tell me what you're doing to me! P-please, I have to know! Do not leave me in such suspense! Kazuma! ... Kazuma? Kazuma, can't you hear me?"

She heard him start snoring, and like a sudden strike of lighting, a gate fell down onto her aroused daydreams, squashing any chance she had of completion.

She puffed her cheeks out and shook her fist a little.

"Kazuma! This isn't fair!"

But he wouldn't wake up.

Eventually, she decided to move into a safer, hidden place just a bit into the forest behind their mansion. And she waited for hours until the pleasurable tremors stopped quaking throughout her body.

* * *

"Oh, ho ho! So you want my help in capturing a giantess, do you?"

Aqua was leaning back in her chair, her legs crossed atop the table, her tiny skirt pushed back so far if either of the two men before her would lean down they'd surely see her-

"Y-yes," one gulped, keeping his eyes glued to her brea- to her face.

The two men overcome with their own desires, fell to the ground and grovelled.

"Please! We'll do anything!" they both exclaimed.

"He he."

Aqua got up off her seat and put her hands on her godly hips.

"Then, gather me an army to hunt down this monster! And you two-" she pointed at them, "-shall carry me into battle as your goddess!"

The men were probably masochists, because they not only agreed to carry her, but one knelt down to let Aqua use him as a stepping stool to get into the arms of the other one.

She wasn't perturbed by their strange desires, however; as she reclined back in her new throne made from the hands of her faithful followers. She grinned and started counting the number of expensive liqours she could buy after she caught Darkness.

Megumin watched all of this from her spot at the table. She never spoke up, because once Aqua was set to do something there was nothing one could do to change it.

But she couldn't let Aqua hurt their friend either!

She raced through town, following the trail of destruction. Some of Darkness' footsteps were so deep, the crimson demon could stand in the pit and not even be seen!

It took her at least an hour to make it back to their home, but she figured that time was still on her side. There was no way that Aqua would come without half the guild backing her up.

The footsteps continued past the house, however, and into the woods.

Megumin clutched her black cloak around her smol body as she stared into the hole that Darkness had made when she smashed through the trees. It was massive. Entire tree trunks were broken at the stem, like a child had been tromping through overgrown weeds.

The young girl gulped as she stepped into the forest.

"D-Darkness," she called out in her quiet, shaky voice, "I-It's me, Megumin, p-please don't step on me, o-ok?"

She took a few steps, then paused, then stepped forward again.

She saw an old tree as thick as six of herself standing side to side. It was crushed, and broken, and torn apart like it was a twig.

The crimson demon was about to call out again when she felt a gust of wind whip at her cloak.

"Darkness?"

She looked up and saw a hand coming toward her from the sky. She couldn't scream. She couldn't move. She sat there, frozen in terror, as she was plucked from the ground like a strawberry.

"Megumin!" Darkness cried, smiling as she looked at her very little friend, "I've missed you!"

Megumin's throat was dry, and talking only made her choke on what little oxygen her stalled lungs had left in storage.

"O-oh, sorry, you probably don't like being up this high."

Darkness was blushing, Megumin realized.

And as the blonde lowered the crimson demon onto a very soft, very warm pair of pillows, she also realized that Darkness was very naked.

Megumin was so small that she instantly slipped between the giantess' boobs, getting lost inside the cleavage. She heard Darkness moan and call out that she shouldn't do anything perverted to her body while she was in there, but the young mage couldn't move or do anything anyway.

"Oi, Megumin," called out a voice.

The mage jerked. And that's when she realized that she wasn't just squished between her friend's massive rack. She was also smooshed against Kazuma!

"K-K-Kazuma!?" she finally got her voice back.

"Could you move your hand before Darkness starts calling me a lolicon, too?"

Her cheeks exploded with heat - both from her own embarrassment and from Darkness' natural warmth - for her hand was on something stiff and hard; much, much too hard for either of her friend's comforting breasts.

"Y-y-you! In here- b-but-"

"What, you think a healthy male, like myself, wouldn't react this way in this situation?"

"I-I-I..."

Kazuma groaned. He could feel every slight movement, every breath that Darkness took. As he breasts rose and fell, she was subtly massaging him. He was also painfully aware of Megumin's hand...

"Seriously, move your hand."

The young mage was distraught, could barely think past her embarrassment.

"I'm trying, but it's stuck!"

Kazuma groaned as those massive tits jiggled again, rubbing up and down his body. It was like she was giving him a slow, teasing full body tittyfuck.

Megumin kept trying to move her hand, but Darkness' cleavage was so tight and powerful she couldn't budge an inch. Even worse, every time she tried jerking her hand away, Kazuma would moan!

The poor guy couldn't breathe.

Then, they started hearing Darkness sigh.

Her breasts started moving rhythmically around them, like someone was massaging them.

"Is- is she?" Megumin couldn't finish the question.

Kazuma just groaned as Darkness unknowingly squeezed her breasts against his painfully hard dick.

"K-Kazuma?"

The young man was breathless, "Y-yeah?"

She gulped, "I- I feel something wet."

Kazuma wanted to die.

"D-did... did you?"

He really wanted to die.

"You're a pervert, Kazuma."

* * *

"This will do," Aqua commanded her servants to lower her onto the ground.

She stepped lightly on the grass with her head held high and her shoulders squared.

She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

"My faithful followers, I promise you that I will find a peaceful way to bring this giantess into your custody. For I am Aqua, the goddess of water. I wil-"

Her prayer lasted several minutes, and by the end of it there were dozens of adventurers hunched over in tears, moved by the beautiful prose of their divine leader.

Aqua turned around and marched toward the woods, following Darkness' scent like a hound after a rabbit.

Sniff, sniff, sniff… Sniff, sniff, sniff...

She made it over the first hill - a little hill - and when she was out of sight, she slouched her shoulders and wiped the sweat from her forehead and gasped for air.

"Kazuma!" she called out quietly, "Where are you when I actually need you!?"

She looked up and saw the gaping hole in the trees; a hole that was unsurprisingly Darkness-shaped.

Aqua gulped and stepped into the opening.

As soon as her foot touched the ground, she heard a loud, feminine moan.

"Darkness?"

First, she saw hair. Lots and lots of hair. Resembling golden rivers as it weaved through the grass, all leading up to a hill made from the blonde locks.

Aqua stepped through it, careful not to scare her friend. She grabbed the hair and started climbing. Darkness must have enjoyed the pain because each time Aqua slipped and tugged on her handholds, the blonde gasped.

Soon, she reached the top and she sat down on her giant friend's forehead. But Darkness still hadn't noticed her. So, Aqua began smacking her.

"Darkness! Hey, Darkness! It's me, Aqua!"

She pouted when the blonde ignored her. She stood up and walked down to the giantess' cheek. The blue-haired goddess got onto her knees and cupped her hands around her mouth. She was gonna tell her friend off for being so mean to her!

"HEY-"

She was cut off by this obscene, loud moan that shook her friend to the very core. Darkness couldn't stop the long drawn out sound of blissful lust, nor could she restrain her muscles from spasming, or keep her mouth from flying open to release all the lewd pleasure her heart could sing!

Aqua lost her footing, as the tremors knocked her off-balance, and with a scream she fell toward Darkness' open mouth!

Her hands managed to grab her friend's upper lip, and she pulled herself up to her elbows. But her legs were dangling below. If she wasn't careful…

Aqua was struggling to pull herself out. Darkness kept moaning and trembling, and sometimes the blue haired girl would slip a little further inside before scraping her way back onto her elbows.

Something wet and firm brushed the goddess's legs, and she quivered.

"D-Darkness, y-you can stop now!" she tried.

But once that tongue developed a taste for Aqua, it came back for more. It slipped around each leg. It pushed up her skirt, savoring Aqua's god-tier ass, before wedging between the blunette's thighs and giving a firm lick to her core.

Aqua screamed and clawed at her friend's cheeks, but her legs spread themselves for more.

Whatever this taste was, it pleased Darkness so much she groaned with satisfaction; her pleasurable noises vibrating the very ground the giantess was laying on.

"Darkness…" so breathless, Aqua could barely speak between moans, "N-no more, p-please…"

Suddenly, those lips closed around the water goddess, making Aqua's eyes burst open in new terror.

She started to feel a suction on her body, and her first thought immediately went toward-

"No, please! I know I'll taste amazing, but you don't want to eat me!"

She kicked her legs out, and she tried grabbing onto Darkness' nose to keep herself from being sucked in. But she wasn't actually paying attention to what the blonde giantess was doing.

That devilish tongue returned and immediately spread Aqua's thighs apart, ravaging her center without mercy. The blunette screamed. The giantess kept suckling on her, like she was extracting all the rich tastes she could from this tasty body.

Those lips were clamped tight around Aqua's breasts, and soon Darkness used her tongue to push the goddess up and down just so she could feel those weighty tits caress her lip.

The young archpriest's head collapsed onto her friend's upper lip. She was drooling, she was moaning, she had her legs spread wider than those succubi whores Kazuma sometimes went to visit.

Then, the motions stopped, and she felt something grabbing at her hair. The goddess was pulled from her friend's mouth, each curve being released with a wet pop until finally even her toes were dangling in the air above Darkness' open mouth.

Aqua looked down at the endless cavern, and she gulped. She started crying and kicking her limbs everywhere, begging for mercy.

Meanwhile, Darkness blinked her eyes open and looked at the blue haired woman in shock.

"Th-that was you!? I-I… I thought K-Kazuma had…"

Everything below Aqua's collarbone was covered in warm, sticky saliva. Every single inch of clothing was so soaked it was transparent now. She couldn't hide her erect nipples or her puffy vagina. And she didn't want to.

"P-please," she found herself pleading, "I-I need…"

Darkness looked at her quivering friend and completely misinterpreted the meaning behind Aqua's desperation.

"O-oh you must miss our friends, right?"

So, she sat up and sat Aqua down between her warm thighs. Then, she reached into her massive boobs and pulled out a very tiny Kazuma and even tinier Megumin.

The three friends were reunited on Darkness' lap, but their reunion wasn't peaceful.

As soon as Aqua saw Kazuma's ravenous gaze slurping up her semi-naked body, she screeched! Megumin hurriedly railed against the archpriest because she had sold out their friend - much to Darkness' pleasurable delight. And Kazuma, with his eyes torn between Aqua's transparent clothes and Darkness' naked giant body, had to force himself to look at Megumin; for otherwise this argument would get nowhere.

"Oi, Megumin, what did you just say?"

Megumin's angry face turned toward Kazuma.

"Aqua took a job to capture Darkness and sell her!"

"Nngh~! Joining this party was the best decision I've ever made! Ah!"

Darkness leaned back, her head lifted in the air, her lips panting.

Kazuma rounded on Aqua's brea- on her face.

"Is that true?"

The water goddess was already smiling and putting on her most cutest face ever. And even though ninety-percent of her body was coated in Darkness' saliva, she still clasped her hands behind her back and thrust her wet, shiny breasts out toward the young pedoNEET.

"Kazuma, look at it from my view. I wasn't selling Darkness. I was going to let them borrow her."

The young man stared.

"Mhm, and how were you going to get her back?"

Aqua opened her mouth, and then closed it, and then gave this cute grin.

"Uh... he he?"

He groaned, "So, you have an army of mercs waiting for us outside the forest?"

Aqua was already pouting, but nodded anyway.

He suddenly reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her.

"Then, I hope you have a-"

Aqua was screaming and crying.

"-way to fix this because we're not letting you-"

Aqua was still screaming and crying.

"-sell Darkness so you can blow all the reward money on alcohol!"

He released Aqua, but the girl was fiercely angry now with teary eyes.

"Who do you think you're talking to, NEET!? I'm a goddess! Of course I have a way to fix this!"

Kazuma deadpanned, then turned toward Megumin.

"Do you have any ideas?"

The archwizard shook her head.

"No."

"Kazuma!" called Aqua.

"I'm Kazuma."

"I have an idea!"

"Oh?"

"I can cast a magic circle on Darkness and transfer her curse onto something else!"

"And this won't have any serious repercussions?"

"Nah! I'll put it in a little rock, and at worst it will just turn into a boulder! It's foolproof!"

"Right."

They didn't have many options though. Even though Darkness was reluctant, they insisted on trying the spell anyway. So, the three party members had the blonde lay flat on her back, accidentally knocking over a few trees with her arms in the process. Then, they journeyed to her stomach where Aqua began making preparations to cast her spell.

Kazuma wasn't sure where to turn his eyes. In one direction was Darkness' vagina, in the other was her boobs, in another was Aqua's see-through clothing, and finally there was Megumin whom was quivering with intense embarrassment. So, he settled on the boobs. A man has to have his priorities right, after all.

Megumin couldn't look him in the face, and Aqua tch'd with disgust; but he stared openly at them, until the giantess' thighs began squirming and she let out a little moan.

"E-even in my final moments of this curse, you're using every opportunity to defile my precious body."

She moaned even louder.

Everyone paused when Aqua began chanting her spell. She had her hands facing the giantess' groin, and the magic circle appeared right above the pelvic mound. In seconds there was a flash of blue light that encompassed Darkness' huge figure. The magic light seeped into her skin, etching powerful runes all over her bare skin. But in a moment, it all vanished, and Darkness looked just as she did before: gigantic, naked, and incredibly horny.

Kazuma sniffed, "So, this is the extent of the useless goddess' power?"

Aqua rounded on him, raising her fists in the air wildly.

"I did my best, Kazuma! The magic should've worked! It's not fair! Quit being mean to me!"

The young man walked across Darkness' sensitive skin, grabbing onto the blunette and shaking her once again.

"Idiot! How do you screw something up so simple!? We have to fix Darkness and save her from the mercenaries that you brought here! We don't have time for these games, Aqua!"

Aqua was just screaming and crying and being shaken around everywhere violently.

Whilst those two were in a heated battle, Darkness suddenly jerked and cried out.

"Nn-ahhh!"

Kazuma trembled. He'd only heard that sound a few times before. It was a dreadful omen.

"I-it's too much!" the blonde giantess cried.

Kazuma rounded on Aqua, "What did your spell do exactly?"

Aqua leaned back and put on a smug face.

"Oh, now you want to hear the brilliance of my plan? Well, listen closely while I reveal my secret power! I-" she was suddenly snatched away by a hand, "KAZUMA! HELP! SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME AGAIN!"

The young man didn't even have time to dodge before he, too, was grabbed by a hand.

"MEGUMIN!" he yelled out, "IT'S ALL UP TO YOU NOW!"

The young archwizard tried her best to hide her eyes behind her cape, but she couldn't refrain from seeing what would become of her friends. Her body trembled violently as those hands clenched tightly around Aqua and Kazuma, making them gasp. They were so small compared to Darkness. So fragile… like little toys for her to play with.

The crimson demon gasped as those two were unceremoniously pushed against the blonde's humongous boobs; silencing their screams, yet heightening the giantess' pleasure. Their bodies were used like rags, rubbing all over those massive tits. Her nipples were so hard, their clothes began to peel off every time they were scraped against her peaks.

Megumin finally had to look away when she got an eyeful of Kazuma's holy sword.

Her friend's stomach was quivering and so sensitive. Every step she took made the blonde tremble, and made Megumin's path more dangerous to tread upon.

She looked around, trying to find where the tortuous spell was centered.

Was it in her breasts?

No. Darkness seemed to be extra sensitive there, too, but wouldn't any girl feel that way in this circumstance?

Was it in her…

Megumin had trouble even saying the word in her mind. So, she tested her theory by walking further south. Each step she took made the giantess squirm a little more. Every step brought her closer to this small hill with little blonde curls on it.

She was faltering in her steps. Her stomach had butterflies all in it and her legs were weak and trembling.

Taking a bath with another woman was one thing, but being this close to another… that ...was something entirely different. Megumin was, of course, a mature woman and there was no problem with this at all. But there was a matter of dignity, and-

The giant's body shifted, and Megumin suddenly fell face first into that blonde hair. Darkness moaned and clenched her thighs together. Megumin lifted herself slowly, her entire face burning so hotly she might pass out.

Her blonde friend's smell was everywhere. And because she fell down, her body was now coated in the scent.

But, things were a little worse than that… For when she fell down, her face got a little too close to her friend's, uh… h-her opening, and… now Megumin's face was… a little sticky.

She couldn't give up just yet! She had to keep going!

But the pathway here was most perilous. The young mage was standing at the top of a cliff; and looking down, she could see how slippery this slope was. The opening was much like curtains, and Megumin might be able to grab onto them and climb down… but one wrong move and she might-

She gulped as Darkness' insanely strong thighs squeezed together; so powerfully they probably crushed air, too.

Megumin had to do this. She had to! Just… don't think about how she's technically molesting her close friend. Don't think about how she's getting Darkness' stuff all over her body as she slowly slides down her, um, opening.

The young wizard made her way down until she was able to put a foot inside, at the base of this giantess' entrance. Her hands were still grabbing the, uh, curtains but they were so slick, she struggled to gain any leverage to pull herself inside.

She wasn't even sure what she was going to do once she entered her, but she knew that this was where Darkness was most sensitive, so whatever she needed to do it had to be done right here.

Megumin stuck a hand inside and Darkness jerked.

She was so close to her target… only a little further…

Meanwhile, Kazuma's face was caressing a large, swollen nipple. Everyone would blame him for being a pervert anyway, so he decided to enjoy it while it lasted. He touched it, licked it, massaged it with his cheeks. And then, Darkness lifted him up and jerked him toward someplace south-

He was bumped into something, and he heard a girlish scream, but it was quickly swallowed up. And now he was face to face with his faithful crusader's vagina. True to the nature of a follower of Eris, she kept herself neatly trimmed and well-maintained. Yet, the smell was intoxicating, and she was so aroused her lips were-

Hold on, was that Megumin's leg that just slipped inside?

Bah! He mustn't pay attention to the little things. He should instead look at the big picture… The rather large, enormous, full, unadulterated view…

Damn, this was one big pussy.

And not a moment later, his face was pushed into it as Darkness proceeded to use him like a sex toy.

Aqua wasn't fairing much better than Kazuma either. After a few more swipes, most of her godly raiments were ripped to shreds and laying across her friend's breast. The only things left on her body were her detached sleeves and her leggings. Although, even they were close to falling apart after the rough treatment she'd just endured.

She was finally relieved when Darkness pulled her away from her breast. But, her eyes opened wide with shock as she was now dangling head first over her blonde friend's open mouth.

"AHHHHH-" her scream was swallowed up as half her naked body was trapped inside that wet, hot mouth.

Those lips sealed around her waist, leaving her butt and everything else exposed to the whole world. Her arms tried fighting off that hungry tongue, but she was so easily overpowered she used up all her energy and just hung in place as she was savored and licked and sucked on like a lollipop.

* * *

Megumin couldn't see very much, but she could feel everything. One second she was slowly easing her way inside her friend - and trying her absolute best not to acknowledge that she was basically a boy's thing right now - and the next second she was forcefully shoved all the way inside.

Darkness was tight and incredibly wet, and Megumin's face was so flushed she had no idea how she wasn't passed out by now.

But, she was here, in the center of her dear friend. She wasn't entirely sure what she should do. Should she stroke her? Would that even be enough since she was so small?

E-even though Megumin was entirely mature, a full grown woman, she just… well, there were still some things she didn't know yet.

She didn't realize a woman could be this deep, for example…

It seemed endless. She could stretch her arms out and still not touch the back yet. But, Megumin knew this was where she needed to be. All of Darkness' energy and tremors were strongest right here.

What could she go to help her friend? She was weak, small, powerless-

...she could do that.

After all, Darkness survived it before, she could survive it again!

R-right?

It was the only way. They were all out of options.

She steeled herself for what she must do, even as those wet, powerful vaginal walls contracted around her, squeezing her body, making it difficult to breathe.

"Darkness, blacker than black…" she began to chant, closing her eyes and imagining a happy scene where everything was fixed and Darkness was back to normal, and maybe the crusader would pat her on the head and congratulate Megumin for a job well done.

As magical energy pooled around her, she knew - for better or worse - something amazing was about to happen!

* * *

Still laying on the grass, Darkness slowly pulled Aqua out of her mouth, and Kazuma out of her pussy. The two were soaked, delicious, even yummy…

If she wasn't careful, she might just be tempted to-

Suddenly, she felt a ball of tension coiling up in her abdomen. She arched her back, her boobs bouncing on her chest. She threw her head back and moaned as it rapidly increased, putting tantalizing pressure on her pussy walls.

Darkness heard a really tiny voice squeak from the depths of her stomach - "Exploooosion!" - and the sudden, intense pressure escalated to heights she'd never imagined before. Her vision turned white. Her limbs shook. Her belly contracted and trembled. She let out one long screaming moan! And then, she fell to the forest floor, completely spent, and her sexual desire sated.

She felt something pop out from her vagina, but she couldn't garner the energy to examine what just exited her body.

As she laid back and enjoyed the aftermath tremors rock all along her nervous system, she felt a cool sensation creep across her figure.

She blinked her eyes open, and all the trees looked normal-sized again. She looked to her left and right, and she smiled with happy tears because her three friends were there with her. Megumin jumped onto her stomach, hugging her tightly. Aqua held her shoulders in a close embrace. Even Kazuma came close just to hold her hand; though Darkness was absolutely sure she could feel his eyes' sinful tongues tasting every naked inch of her vulnerable figure.

As they embraced, Darkness started to glow with a blue light once again. Everyone paused and blinked.

"Um, Aqua?" Kazuma worried.

"Yes, Kazuma?" Aqua blinked.

"Why are you and Darkness glowing?"

Aqua tilted her head. Then, she looked at her hands, which were in fact glowing the same hue of blue.

"Um, because… I'm a goddess of water?" she grinned sheepishly.

All of the light surrounding Darkness shifted and twirled around Aqua like a dancing aurora until only the goddess was encompassed in the magic glow.

She looked at her body, smiling to herself with pride! Because surely this meant that she was being restored as a goddess! Finally, she was leaving this stupid world that valued fake padded chests over genuine godly beauty!

As Aqua began to shed tears of pure joy, the others looked up at her in pure shock. Yet, their eyes kept going up, up, up…

When the goddess was done exclaiming her happiness, she looked down and gasped.

"Kazuma! How did you guys get so little!?"

The young man cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled up at her, "We didn't change size. You did."

Aqua's face darkened, and she started whining again. She fell to the earth, causing a quake that violently shook what trees were left over from Darkness' masturbating.

"KAZUMA! KAZUMA! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

True. He'd have to do something. But surely it could wait for a few minutes, right? Because right now he had urgent business to attend to. Specifically the two heavy, swinging boobs right in front of his face. He'd never tell Aqua this, but for a woman that refused to pad her chest to stroke her own inflated ego, she was actually packing a seriously good rack… for a useless goddess anyway.

Darkness suddenly gasped, "Kazuma!"

"I'm Kazuma."

"First, you defile me with your eyes a-and even your body, and now you're ravaging Aqua, too! Y-y-you… you h-have no shame at all! Ahhh!"

She hugged her chest and moaned.

Megumin was the only one with any clothing left to protect her modesty, and even she felt the need to grab the hem of her dress and hold it down so that this filthy degenerate wouldn't peek at her underwear.

"KAZUMA! KAZUMA!" Aqua kept crying.

But, Kazuma just sighed and threw out his hands.

"We're not doing that magic circle again! If you want help, you should just go ask your army for advice!"

In an instant, Aqua's tears were gone and she was smiling.

"You're right! They are my faithful followers after all. Surely, they'd do whatever it took to help their goddess! Ha ha ha ha!"

She hid her chuckling lips behind her hand.

"I bet they'd even have a better plan than this lame lolicon NEET!"

"Hey!" he yelled up at her.

But, it was too late. She was already running out of the forest and toward her faithful army.

"Damn," Kazuma spoke softly to himself.

Aqua's jiggling ass was the most perfect ass he'd ever seen...

_Maybe she's not completely useless after all._

"K-Kazuma?" called out Megumin.

He turned to look at her, only to find that she was hiding her face behind her cape.

"U-u-um," she tried to get out, hiding deeper inside her cap, "Y-you guys… don't have any… clothes on."

He blinked and looked down.

_I'm Kazuma,_ his penis seemed to greet the world.

He blushed and covered himself with his hands, but it was too late. Darkness screamed and closed her eyes shut, muttering a swift prayer to Eris to strike judgment down on this perverted party member for raping her eyes!

Both Kazuma and Darkness were forced to hold their hands over their private parts. With no other options left to them, they just had to make their way slowly back toward their mansion and hope that no one saw them.

"K-Kazuma?" Darkness squeaked.

"Y-yes?" he replied, cupping his hands more firmly around his junk.

Her hip accidentally bumped into his and she jumped a foot away.

"A-ah! I-I-I'm not gonna get pregnant from this, right!?"

Megumin squeaked and took several big steps away, staring at Kazuma with horror-struck eyes.

"Of course you won't get pregnant! Don't say such lewd things!"

Darkness moaned and twisted her body.

"Oh, I can feel it! Kazuma's desire to push me on the ground and rape me like a mindless animal! Ah! A-ahh!"

Megumin clenched her body together, holding her arms around her hips with all her strength.

"H-how could you think s-such things about us, Kazuma!?" she cried.

The young man was nearly hyperventilating.

"I'm not thinking that at all! Not about Darkness, and least of all about the underage brat!"

"...hey, just who are you calling underage?"

They bickered back and forth like that as they journeyed home. And somehow their voices were so loud that they couldn't hear the pleas of their fourth party member and friend, Aqua.

* * *

"Kazuma! KAZUMA!" she kept crying, over and over again, as she was tied down to a slow moving cart that was designed to carry a captured giantess, such as herself, back to the town of Axel for a rather enormous pile of money.

Fortunately, the prize money for delivering one giantess was just enough to pay the town all the repair costs from Darkness' rampage.

Maybe Aqua wasn't such a useless goddess, indeed.


End file.
